


Key Decides To Be Selfless

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Kibum pays Minho a visit at work. cuteness ensues





	Key Decides To Be Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 is here. as usual its just shameless fluff, but i hope you guys will like it anyway. thanks lots for the support so far<3<3<3

After completing the shoot for an episode of weekly idol, Kibum drives to the set of Minho’s newest movie. Apart from the fact that he misses his boyfriend, it’s also an opportunity to visit said boyfriend at his job and support him as Minho has done for Kibum countless times. Turns out this whole being selfless thing isn’t as bad as he’d thought. Kibum grins to himself thinking Minho will be very proud of him.

The first reaction Minho shows when he sees Kibum is shock. Luckily Minho is done shooting his parts for the day for his upcoming film when Kibum gets to the set. After letting Kibum greet everyone, Minho takes Kibum’s hand and leads him to a private room inside. Minho is literally shaking from the cold, Kibum observes. Minho’s otherwise orderly hair is tousled no doubt from the bustle of shooting action scenes and his lips are chapped from the harsh cold night air.

Smiling, Kibum immediately opens his arms invitingly and Minho smiles with gratitude as he steps right into them. Kibum gathers the whole of Minho and his large puffy coat into his arms and gently rocks him in comfort. “you look like shit.” Kibum whispers.

Minho chuckles, but he sounds derisive when he says, “I can barely feel my own ass from the cold, but I have to wait another 2 hours to shoot my next scenes.”

Kibum’s arms tighten around his boyfriend. “I know the struggle, but it still sucks that you have to go through it.”

“yeah.” Minho pulls back but keeps Kibum in his arms. “what a surprise seeing you here.”

“Someone has been complaining about how I’m one of those bad boyfriends who don’t visit or whatever.” Kibum finishes off by rolling his eyes for good measure.

“I’m happy you listened to that person’s complaints.” Minho doesn’t say that he has missed Kibum terribly and he doesn’t say out loud that this is the best part of his day; but Kibum knows. Kibum can see it in Minho’s eyes, hear it in his voice. so Kibum’s heart warms and flutters.

“I’ll do better going forward since I’m unfortunately in love with my needy boyfriend.”

“it’s fortunate for me.” Minho replies then he leans in and presses his lips against Kibum’s. the kiss is just small, sweet, soft and gentle but very much full of love as any other. “as much as I’d like to suck tongues, I can’t really move my mouth. I think my lips are numb on one side.” Minho mutters against Kibum’s lips that feel as silky and cool as his.

Kibum giggles and brings his arms up to rest them on Minho’s shoulders as he kisses Minho again, a little deeper and harder this time. “there is always a way.” Kibum says when he pulls back.

“I keep forgetting that you are good at everything.”

“how dare you forget.” Kibum pouts playfully but then his expression turns solemn as he studies Minho’s face more closely. Kibum sighs. “you have stress wrinkles and your skin is dry. have you been taking care of your skin like we talked about?”

Minho’s already wide eyes manage to widen some more like a deer caught in the headlights and he smiles sheepishly.

Kibum’s eyes narrow and his lips thin with chagrin, forcing Minho to give him a soft smile that says, _please don’t kill me._

“have you even been using the skin cream I gave you?” Kibum demands, visibly getting more annoyed and indignant.

nagging, yelling at and scolding Minho is something that Kibum just does and after years together, Minho has grown familiar with it, but for the life of him Kibum’s death glares still frighten the shit out of him. Minho doubts that this is one of those times when he can get away with simply buying a designer bag for Kibum. he doesn’t even dare bring it up least Kibum smacks him.

“hey are you even listening? answer me already.” Kibum’s sharp voice pulls Minho from his train of thought.

“I sort of forgot, but only because I’ve been really busy.” Minho is still wearing the sweetest smile. Kibum sighs, lips still pinched and he just stares up at Minho as if he can’t quite figure out what to do with his boyfriend. Kibum says just that, “what the hell am I going to do with your stupid ass?”

“love and take care of me?” Minho says hopefully, even batting his eyelashes, something a manly man like him would never do in front of anyone else.

Kibum bursts into laughter at the sight. Minho loves the sound of that laugh. There is nothing he wouldn’t do to make Kibum smile. Kibum smiles and laughs all the time, but lately Minho understands that perhaps both of them have been forcing a few smiles here and there.

“just for that, I won’t scold you.” Kibum says when he calms down. but he pinches Minho’s cheek gently as some form of punishment. “fine, I’ll have to find time to take better care of you.”

Minho melts inside at the idea of being coddled by his boyfriend. “speaking of finding time, my manager told me about your line up of scheduled shows. you’ll be on soul mate 2?”

Kibum smiles, already excited. “yeah. you know how good I am at interacting with foreigners. my fans are eager to see me on the show too.”

“that’s awesome.”

Kibum’s eyebrows knit. “you don’t look excited.”

“I am. I promise. it’s just that I feel you are overworking yourself a bit.”

the frown on Kibum’s face clears up and he smiles softly at Minho as if Minho is the cutest thing on earth. “stop worrying. i’m fine.”

“I know why you are doing this but please just don’t…” suddenly Minho looks and sounds solemn. “don’t go overboard. I need you. I need to be with you and I can’t do that if you are always working. we are all handling our grief differently, but let’s not forget to be there for each other too.”

Minho’s words both break his heart and flood it with affection. “as usual I’m being selfish aren’t I?” he begrudgingly points out and closes the few inches between them again, holding Minho close.

Minho knows this is closest Kibum will come to saying sorry, so he accepts it gratefully. “it’s okay. I love you.” he buries his face in the crook of Kibum’s neck and inhales the lovely scent there, gently nuzzling there.

“I love you too.”

Silence assails them where they stand embracing and wishing they could stay this way for much longer.

“I’m sorry you are hurting so much.” Minho whispers after a moment.

Kibum doesn’t need to ask. He just knows that Minho must have seen him crying over his late grandmother on Kibum’s latest cooking show. “I’m stronger than I look. I’ll be fine. I just got a little emotional when I tasted the actress ajuma’s food and found it tasted exactly like my grandmother’s cooking which I’ve missed so much.”

“how are you feeling now?” Minho draws back again to look at Kibum and he finds a small smile there.

“I’m fine.”

Minho sighs. “I know you are, but sometimes I wish you didn’t have to be this strong on your own.” he mutters regrettably and then humorously adds, “I spend time in the gym working my shoulders, arms and chest, so that I can use them to comfort you.”

Kibum laughs lightly. “I’m using them all now.” Kibum counters and goes to prove his point by dropping his head on Minho’s chest and lovingly nuzzling there. Tipping his chin up, he peers up at Minho, giving him a pointed look, “if I need your broad chest and beefy arms for comfort, I won’t hide it from you. I promise.”

“Thank you. That’s all I need to know.”

And then they are kissing again. The warmth they’ve managed to build between their bodies has marginally thawed their mouths and lips, allowing them to meld their lips and like into each other’s mouths the way they want to.

“do you have somewhere to be?” Minho asks his man.

Kibum shakes his head. “why?”

“then we have about an hour and a half to burn. What shall we do?”

“I brought food. it’s in the car. it’s not much, but the backseat of my car is warm.”

*

moments later, Minho and key are snuggled close together in the backseat of Kibum’s car, warm and enjoying some light conversation while occasionally feeding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave kudos and comments. I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
